


Saturday Nights

by Blossominng



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossominng/pseuds/Blossominng
Summary: After the war's end, Felix and Leonie build the habit of going out for a drink on weekends. Her bad behavior gets them banned from a bar, and though Felix is mad about it at first, it may have been a good thing after all.Self-Insert fic. Based off Leonie's & Felix's Azure Moon paired ending.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since he last visited this bar. It wasn't his first, preferred option, but now that his vigorous best friend has gotten them both banned from the tavern they often recurred to, Felix guesses they'll have to stick around that place for a while. Leonie inspects the floor, the walls and the barrels, nodding contently as he sighs, silently hoping this time she wouldn't leave without paying like all past reunions.

They take seats on the bar, Felix looks around the room to test terrain. People on other tables look back, probably recognizing the King's right hand going out to drink with this well-known lady. He's thankful that no one gets closer, because even though it's his job to attend citizens with no problem, it's not the time, nor the place. Leonie suddenly elbows him on the arm. "Are you going to order or what? I waited for this moment all week."

Of course she did. The famous Blade Breaker II obviously loves to drink, and he doesn't have much of a patience for it. "So reckless. I swear, Leonie, this is the last time I pay for the incredible amount of beer you always—"

"May I take your order?"

Felix shuts his mouth immediately, now a bit embarrassed for calling his friend out like that, —Though not even Leonie cares. Felix turns his face towards the voice that had interrupted him, only to find a fine woman, with a smile so bright he thinks it could compete with Sylvain's. She's probably their age.

Leonie supports herself on the counter, happily ordering 'the biggest mug of beer they've got'. Felix remains a bit silent by her side, shamelessly staring into this woman's features, unconsciously leaning over the counter as well. Though he maintains that serious, kind of professional composure, he fails not to make it obvious he's paying a bit more attention than he should. He receives a second elbow on his ribs. "What are you waiting for, Felix?" Leonie grins. He's in shock, sorta, but his voice is the same as always as he speaks. "I'll have a beer mug, too. Regular."

The lady nods, walking to the back of the place in quick movements. While his friend tells him about her week, her various and challenging missions, Felix can't help but keep staring at this woman. He once again learns not to judge appearances as she lifts up some empty barrel like it's nothing, moving it to the side and opening the nearest to her. She's got a pair of strong arms, he notices.

Her coworker suddenly gets closer to this girl, whispering something on her ear. Her sight meets his on an instant, startling him a bit, her eyes stealing glances up and down his body. Felix quickly notices Leonie has a thing for hitting him whenever he's slow at something. This time, she complains; "Are you even paying attention?!" The back of her boot hits his ankle, "What's up with you today? Damn."

Felix knows she really didn't mean to ask that. Leonie doesn't wait for a response either, for she's already distracted by the clink and clank of the mugs when they arrive to their portion of the bar. To his misfortune, he's met with the woman's coworker instead, also smiling at them as he places their order down. Felix swears he's seen this man before, but right now his usually loyal memory seems to betray him. Felix isn't one to waste time. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

Leonie takes a peek of the guy, but says nothing, busying herself on chugging her drink. He doesn't extend his hand, apparently aware of Felix's disliking for formalities. "I used to work at Garreg Mach before the war— And, uh, It's my pleasure to serve you again, Lord Fraldarius." Felix lifts an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Oh, yeah. The name's Simon."

His memory finally enlightens him. Huh. A former monk now serving alcoholic drinks for a living— Nice... "Alright. Thank you." Felix lifts his glass, as if in acknowledgment.

Simon simply nods at his response, and just when he's about to turn his back to them, Felix surprises even himself, telling him to wait. "Uh, wait, could you tell me her name?" Felix's throat bobs loudly. Leonie puffs out a laugh by his side, clearly not even aware of her surroundings. "Your coworker's, I mean." He says when Simon doesn't respond immediately.

He grins at Felix, unsettling him. "Yeah, I know..., All I'm gonna say is, it'll be better if you ask her directly."

The answer leaves his mouth shut again, and all he can do right now is sit back and admire this girl from behind his mug for the rest of the night.

Maybe it's time to 'go around, meet a chick', as Sylvain would say. Maybe he's just getting old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> By the way, I don't think this will have more than 4 chapters. I'll update soon.
> 
> Writing this while sleep deprived made me realize I like to write about inns, taverns and bars quite a bit. Alcohol adds to the fun I guess lol


	2. Chapter 2

The next Saturday, Felix finds himself needing to talk with that woman of the bar, she who owned his thoughts ever since he first laid eyes on her. Felix has arrived before Leonie this time, and though he knows she's going to tease him for it, it doesn't present a problem at all. Felix looks the same even though 3 years had passed since the end of the war, except maybe he has matured— Jokes, teases, topics like women and alcohol don't really bother him anymore. His mercenary friend knows that, and her lively, noisy nature pushes him out of his comfort zone even more; Maybe that's all he really needs.

Women still are a mystery to him. Counselors, advisors at his palace would often insist he chooses a wife, that they're in need of a heir, that twenty-six is the prime age to have kids. Felix disagrees, thinks he's not ready yet, thinks there might be no one fitting enough for that role of Duchess Fraldarius and mother of his child. Besides, the very thought of someone else choosing a woman for him, causes his blood to boil. Felix wants something— someone genuine.

Yeah, Felix Hugo Fraldarius isn't a virgin in despair, but it isn't like he has experience with relationships, either. He wonders how would this woman be outside of her job. She seemed really happy attending everyone in that bar, but was it a mask to protect her reputation as the bartender, or was that pretty smile something real? Felix is thinking way too much about someone he can't even picture with a name. Damn Simon.

It doesn't take him long to notice that maybe this was way too early. Not even the workers were present at the front of the tavern.

The first thing he does is securing a pair of seats on the bar, waiting for her to appear. Anytime soon, she would come out from that room at the back, and Felix won't know what to do about that, shifting awkwardly aside. It's the first time Felix wishes he had put more attention to Sylvain.

A bit lost in thought, the noise of the bell at the frontal door easily startles him. "Sorry I'm late, Simon!" She yells, accommodating her clothes on place. Felix recognizes that voice immediately, and decides not to say anything at the moment, not even bothering look back over his shoulder.

It seems she hadn't noticed his presence before walking through the first row of tables, because when she's near him, a faint blush on her face is clearly noticeable. It's not like he cares about the lack of professionalism. The Duke is in no position to say that to her anyway.

"I'm really sorry you had to hear that, Lord Fraldarius," She apologizes with a bow, perhaps just out of embarrassment. Felix looks up at her from his chair with no defined expression. "If you'll excuse me, now..." She cocks her head to the side, towards the storage room.

"It's all good. No need for formalities." He says, and low-key feels like he has already done something wrong. The woman's relaxed face is quite the sight though, so he stays quiet after that, watching her nod and quickly move to the door.

Simon comes out a few minutes later, starts cleaning some of the wet glasses. When his eyes lay on Felix, he also furrows a brow, all too knowingly. "Are you waiting for someone?" He says, locking eyes with Felix, making him uncomfortable.

"Actually, yeah...," Felix removes his gloves, places them on his pockets. "I'm sure you remember Leonie."

Simon smiles. He's brushing these mugs with a cloth, seems to stop for a few seconds to think. "It's still rare to see you so early, though." Now it's Felix's turn to lift one of his eyebrows, questioningly. "I know the owners of the other taverns around here. It was surprising enough to see The Blade Breaker getting banned from two."

Felix gulps. "I know. But I'm taking responsibility." Oh Goddess, what is he even saying? "I paid the tab for those other two and I'll do it again if necessary."

Simon nods slowly, apparently too concentrated on the mug between his fingers. "You really must love that woman, huh?"

Felix stupidly wonders who is he talking about, thinks on Simon's coworker first and foremost. His irritated expression is back when he realizes Simon was asking about Leonie. "Leonie's my friend— If I wanted a wife, don't you think I would already have one?"

Simon has the same expression he would make when people handed him the notes for the advice box. Of course he's good at reading people. Felix wishes he, himself, had the ability to stop talking back and shut up. Simon closes his lips on a thin line, then says, "With all due respect, Felix, are you sure about that?"

His coworker walks in on them talking, maintains silence when staying by Simon's side. Even as she wipes a few things near them, and interrupts their conversation, Simon keeps going. Really intrusive, Felix thinks. "So?"

"I still don't want a wife. Just... Someone to..." Felix's eyes flicker to the side nervously, hoping this woman hadn't seen him looking her way. "To go out with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.
> 
> I also gotta say that these chapters won't be very long. This was originally a OneShot but I preferred to keep it this way.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... Are you the owner of this place?"

She's startled by Felix's voice. He had been quiet for a while now, just watching her from behind the counter and pretending not to put too much attention on whatever drink she was preparing. Almost the same thing he did the day before.

"Uh... Sorry, Lord Fraldarius, I didn't hear you at all." She apologizes, not bothering looking back at him.

"Who's the owner here? You, Simon...?" Felix says, faking disinterest. He had been playing with some loose strands falling off his ponytail for some minutes. He thinks it's time for a haircut.

The question rings on her ears. It's strange for someone to ask that, because all the time, people would assume Simon was the boss. That's how it is. "The place was my father's." She explains, sighing. "I didn't know him too well, but since he was nowhere to be seen, this tavern is something like, uh, what you would call an inheritance." 

Felix just nods, knowing far too well that asking about family stuff wouldn't lead to anything good. He walks around the place, looking out of the window, exploring the room's characteristics with his eyes. It's weird that no one is here this early. Though, perhaps, Felix had stayed because of this girl, he has to admit the drinks are really good. Leonie definitely agrees with him, but she wouldn't be there that day. It's sunday, after all.

"Lord Fraldarius," She calls for him, without moving from her spot. Felix slowly turns towards her. "I don't think you really mind, because you don't seem like other nobles, so... You do know we're closed, right?"

Felix's blood freezes. He's going to either protest or apologize, as he should often do, but she speaks again. "I don't want to sound rude, but the only reason we let you in is that, well, you could easily close the place if you wanted to... Though that's not going to happen, clearly." She freely speaks her mind.

"Oh." Shit. "I didn't know— But I guess I didn't ask, either." Felix excuses himself, preparing to take his leave. The woman playfully lifts an eyebrow, finding Felix's nervous manners quite intriguing. "I'll be seeing you."

Felix remembers those uncountable times in which Ingrid's called him an idiot, and all of a sudden. So he tries to rephrase, to think on what he just said. If there's something clear here, is that he really needs to leave. What did he even mean by that? Goddess.

Before he can backpedal or completely flee in shame, he sees her bite back a laugh. "I'm sorry," She says. "It's just funny to me. People around here always say noblemen are..., Uh, assholes with money, basically. But you seem all too human, getting nervous like that."

Felix can feel that wicked blush creeping up his face, one of that kind he's too old to be expressing. "You quickly got comfortable, huh?" He teases, cocking his head. There's a bitter smile on his face when it's now her turn to blush. 

"I, uhm— My bad. I forgot about the formalities for a second there, Lord Fraldarius."

Felix opens the door at the entrance, taking a few seconds to look at her before finally leaving. "Just call me Felix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay safe <3


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in years, Felix's truly embarrassed. She laughs and blushes at Sylvain's charismatic banter, the smile on her face a kind Felix hadn't seen on her before. He's embarrassed because Sylvain's winning against him, and as if it were a competence, jealousy pools at Felix's stomach and surely expresses on his face. He knows that his best friend doesn't mean to— That Sylvain has always been like this, so good at making girls laugh, so charming that even men would want to be more than friends with him. Sylvain has all that and then there's him, looking down at his now warm drink, long abandoned on the counter. Questioning himself for the millionth time why he had thought inviting Sylvain instead of Leonie would be a good idea. 

He guesses learning a thing or two from him would do him good, but he still can't figure out how to be as outgoing and straightforward as Sylvain is.

"She's cute." Sylvain says, discreetly, once she's gone to attend another table for the moment. "Can't understand why you're so goddamn quiet, though. Open that big mouth of yours."

"Shut up." Felix blushed a little, hoping the dim light would hide it. "You're doing all the work anyway. Why the fuck would I bother?"

Sylvain got silent for a few seconds, but enough time for Felix to look up at him, wondering what is it that it's going through his head. A playful smile soon appeared on Sylvain's lips. "Are you...? Jelly?"

"No." He lied. "I'm just saying the truth."

Sylvain took a sip of his drink, still smiling at his friend. "If I had known it was like that, I would've helped you instead of talking all the time, y'know," He briefly patted Felix's back, ignoring the death stare he shot him. "Just say the word next time."

'There will be no fucking next time,' Felix thought, quickly forgetting the exchange they'd just have once she returned to prepare drinks in front of the counter. "Missed me?" She asked, playfully. Sylvain was fast to reply. "Of course, sweetie," Felix resisted rolling his eyes, "Those guys bothering you?"

From the corner of his eye, Felix looked at the four men at that table, the urge of telling them to properly pay or fuck off resisted to the core.

"Nah," She said. "It's just that they didn't leave me any tips. They only do so when Simon's here."

"We'll leave you thrice that tip, though." Felix said, immediately receiving Sylvain's intentional kick under the table. "You know that." He continued, stopping himself from punching his friend in the face.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I'm glad you come here often." She bluntly admitted, a little distracted with the drink she just started preparing. "But also, Lord Fraldarius, you happen to be of, uh, my liking, I guess."

Sylvain calmly drank what remained in his glass as the side of his shoe ruthlessly but discreetly attacked Felix's ankle. The latter smiled smugly, all shyness leaving his system in a few seconds. She soon realized how wrong she had worded that. "Sorry, didn't mean to say it like that," she spoke with her head down, leaving the almost finished drink on the table. "I just find you interesting, is all. I— I'm also really honored and glad that the Margrave's son is here with you tonight."

The kicks to his leg stopped, and something within his heart did, too. "Believe me, we're both as glad as you are." Sylvain added, hoping to say something on Felix's stead.

Felix certainly didn't have a low self esteem or a bad idea of himself, of that there was no doubt. But it's the first time he feels somewhat attractive in that way, or maybe, it's the first time he's cared about that at all. Her fingers move fast in nervous manners to finish the work, and he's completely satisfied with the not so awkward situation she just put herself into.

He also ended up paying seven times the required amount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay safe.
> 
> I signed in after months and all I can say is that I'm very happy with the kudos this small work got. Ao3 continues to make me happy, and that's really good. I apologize if there's a few mistakes on this as english isn't my first language, and thanks, once again, for clicking on this story and taking the time to read it. <3
> 
> By the way, this will definitely have more than four chapters. It's fun to write these. Can't say how many for sure, but I'd say, at least fifteen.


	5. Chapter 5

Felix internally prepared for failure as she walked from the opposite side of the bar, towards him. He had planned to just say it, to be straightforward, and simply ask. But it has been three hours since he got there, and not a word about it has left his mouth.

He wonders if when she's coming close, she smiles to the person behind him and not at him. He soon notices the paranoia has gotten to his head. For Goddess knows how many times that night, Felix discreetly glances at her hands, and doesn't see any ring or any kind of jewelry. Was removing them during work an option? Did that bastard Simon tell her not to wear any to attract fools like himself to her, and consequently, to the bar?

"Sorry it took me long," she said, looking up at him from behind the counter. Felix made a hand gesture, as if telling her not to worry. "It's a big group over there. Kind of scary to attend them by myself, but it's whatever, really."

He nodded like he hadn't noticed all those men calling for her the whole time, ignoring Simon right beside them. "Scary?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you know. It's like soldiers got a sixth sense that just knows when there's someone sketchy."

She always had a kind of humorous tone when she talked. Not trying to be funny, probably, just trying to make things sound less uncomfortable.

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think you'd say something like that."

"Huh?" She crossed her arms, and mimicked his gesture. "Am I wrong?"

"Yeah. Obviously. Do you even know how the war started?"

She looked back for a second, tapping her fingers on the table. "Simon told me about it. Wasn't the empress a student in...?"

Upon seeing her face change different emotions in few seconds, he bit back his smile, like that'd stop the quick rythm his heart had going on.

"Oh. I had never made the connection, I just..."

"Realized?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it is kind of obvious now that you mention it. But back then there was no way of even suspecting, right? That's wild."

"Yeah. A whole strategist, if you ask me."

She hummed, now leaning on the counter with both arms. "Leonie looks like she would've suspected of the empress."

Had Felix remembered he came in that place with Leonie, his nerves wouldn't have suddenly popped up as quick as they did. He hurriedly took a look around, because if there's something Leonie could do very well, is constantly getting herself banned from public spaces.

Her laugh took his attention back to the bar, and he sat there in confusion as the worker tried not to snort. "You got nothing to worry about, Felix. She's outside."

His face only reddened second by second. Felix looked down, embarrassed he'd reacted like that, then looked at her. "I swear one of these days I'm not going to have my eyes on her and she'll be drunk fighting with a guy twice her height."

She snickers, tilting her head to the side. "You two seem like very good friends."

"Yeah..." He rested his chin on a hand, pensively and totally clueless. She walked to the back after a pause, said something to Simon, went into the pantry room. It made him remember about the thing.

He watched as Simon took a final glance of the back room before quickly coming up to him. Felix narrowed a brow, and sat straight on his chair.

"How's it going?" Simon asked, not even bothering saying hi or good evening beforehand.

"What?"

"I'm not half as clueless as you." He said, leaning over the counter. "I'll ask again. How's it—"

"Don't."

"Okay, whatever, but you've got my approval already."

His skin flushed red, he coughed a few times, simultaneously seeing her exit the room behind. "I don't even know you."

Simon shrugged, walking back to where he was, preparing the last drinks for the night. It had to be before they finished that last barrel, or then, he'd get too scared and never do it.

When she came back, it was his time to lean on the table, confidence at its top moment. He had made sure his hair wasn't on his forehead, too. "I've got something to ask you."

She glanced to the side, then at him, a playful grin in her lips. "Sure."

"Are—"

"Miss! A third round for the whole table!" a man in the back yelled, and she was immediately at work, moving to pick up all their mugs and refill.

"—you single....?" the question died in his mouth, as he watched her come and go, diligent and quick at her work. Not one mistake must've been made by her in this kind of situation, ever.

He waited, taking a long sip of his own drink, and thought on rephrasing the question before looking for Leonie and calling it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing that this short story gets kudos regularly even though I don't update often makes me really happy. Thanks for reading, and stay safe out there. <3'


	6. Chapter 6

"No, Felix, you don't get it. He was actually really skilled with that axe. Better than me!"

Felix walked with both hands in his pockets, mind elsewhere, as Leonie kept on rambling about the new member in her mercenary team. Though he hasn't properly paid attention, he answers, so as to not leave her hanging. "That's good."

"How– How's that good in any possible way?" Leonie frowned, clearly bothered by his words. He lets out a sigh. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes," he said, confused by the line of people outside the bar. He looked around and slowed down, unfocused. "Because you can... Uh, well, ask him to practice. That's what you have to do when–"

"Yeah, okay, got it," Leonie rolled her eyes, "It makes sense that I'd ask someone a little bit more skilled than me to teach me. But it hurts, man."

Now aware of her surroundings, Leonie pressed her lips together, as curious as he was. Both share a certain type of look before walking up to the window, between the crowd of people. Felix's gloved hand went right to his sword's handle, instinctively.

Inside, a couple of brides dance, and it's almost as full of people as it is outside. The tables weren't on their usual position, and after Felix let a long, relieved sigh, he turned at the people behind them. It was getting cold. "Should we go somewhere else, then?" Leonie asked, still looking through the window. "Looks like a wedding party to me," she says.

Felix thinks of the bartender, wonders where she is. He takes a quick look to the couple inside to reconfirm. No, it isn't her, none of them. But he couldn't spot her anywhere else, either.

"I know a few other bars downtown, we should go check if they forgot about me already," Leonie shrugged, "you wanna?"

"Wait here. This won't take long," Felix tells her, before turning around on the corner and walking behind the building. His reasoning is, if the pantry is in here, then they should have another word over there– right?

Leonie stood there, tapping her foot on the grass, crossing her arms in confusion. Almost as oblivious as him.

As if some kind of divine presence had read his mind, she happened to be in the pantry, taking barrels in and out in a steady rhythm. He steps in, helps her with a full one that's sitting outside. She jumps a little when seeing his hands in the dark of the night, startled, quickly regaining her composure. "Damn, don't appear out of nowhere. I almost hit you in the face."

She keeps on moving them, silently, focused on what she's doing. Felix wonders if he has gone too far, crossing the line between curious and plainly annoying. He also wonders why he had thought looking for her in what seems like a busy night was a good idea– his mind freezes. "You need anything?" She asks, politely, though it doesn't look like she could do anything else at the moment.

"No, I guess I'll just go, actually. Don't wanna bother while you do your job."

He remains quiet, leaning on the doorframe, deciding it really was time to leave. He'd either bang his head on a tree or ask Leonie to air kick him. Felix doesn't know what his expectations were, he just knows he wanted to see her. And that's why he's there, now, overthinking a small mistake.

"I thought about what you said last Saturday," she broke the silence, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse. He's going to say something, but she won't give him time to. "And, to be honest, I don't really know."

Felix nodded, silently, trying not to think much of it. She briefly looked up at him with a sad smile. "You're the Duke of this kingdom. And you're attractive– you could date anyone you wanted."

"Not if you decline," he says, and it makes her giggle. His heart beats the tiniest bit faster.

She grabs the last barrel from outside, firmly places it between the two as her face turns serious again. "I'm not sure if I could date a noble."

Felix wants to ask why, but the answer has always been in front of his eyes, really. People would stare, talk, and come up to speak to him many times a day. It didn't annoy him to do his job. But the pressure is there, lurking beneath, coming from lots of people in different directions. "Fine."

She moved the barrel aside, and pushed the door open for him. "It's not that I don't want to, Felix. It's just–"

"Complicated," he says.

"Yeah. Complicated," She continued. "I'm sorry."

They stand under the doorframe, looking at each other in the dim light of the lamp. His face turns red, eventually, and turns to the side. "I'll be going, then."

She sees him walk away, unaffected. A question's stuck in her throat as well, but Simon calls her name from the counter. Felix doesn't look back and, she guesses, a long time would pass before seeing him again.

"What was that about?" Leonie asked, as both walked towards their horses. He's quiet. "...Need help with anything?"

Felix needs to get his hopes up. Looking at Leonie from the corner of his eye, he tries to remember the last time they had a conversation about something like this. He curses his bad memory– Maybe this is the first. "Would you date a noble?"

Leonie stopped walking almost immediately, turning at him with her characteristic frown. "Excuse me?"

"It's just a simple yes or no question," he, too, sounds annoyed.

"No way," she scoffed.

Now it was Felix's turn to look back at her. "Why?"

"Easy. They're always looking for marriage," Leonie sticks out her tongue, disgusted, almost forgetting that she's talking to a Duke. "You're not like, uh, what everyone thinks about nobles, anyway. You're not the type of important guy that sits on a golden chair all day doing nothing."

Felix hummed, unsatisfied with her answer, but feeling better than he did five minutes ago. They get up on their horses, guiding them to the old road– ready to depart. "Why are you asking me this, anyway?" She asked, right before Felix's horse starts galloping downhill towards town. "Goddess, I hate this guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
